The Survival
by Blackybird
Summary: read the first chapter for information. this is a story where cats are sent into arenas and fight for their lives. Rated T for blood, deaths and maybe little angst paragraphs. (the allegiances will be added after)
1. Information (08-21 02:15:49)

Hello! You may realize that this fanfiction was already posted. It's just me from my old account

Utilizator: BlackFlower MistyClan

https//u/9669045/BlackFlower-MistyClan.

It's a long story. I changed my e-mail and I can't receive notifications so I decided to repost it here.

in this story i will make a version with my OCs but if you want to join, check the post from the other account.


	2. Allegiances

**RobinClan**

 **Leader:**

Dovestar - white fluffy she-cat with long fur and intense blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Swallowthroat - grey tom with black stripes and grey eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Briarstripe - brown she-cat with a darker stripe from her head to her tip tail and green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Sandypaw - cream she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Tinyheart - small orange she-cat with bright green eyes.

Alderglow - brown tom with white dots over his back and amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Harepaw - light brown she-cat with long ears and legs with amber eyes.

Mudbreeze - dark brown she-cat with unusual small stripes all over her body and yellow eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Rushpaw - reddish tom way smallear than usual and grey eyes.

Moosemist - dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Riverpaw - brown she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes.

Seedblossom - dark grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Gooseflank - grey tabby tom with white ruffled flank and light blue eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Otterpaw - tortoiseshell and black she-cat with amber eyes.

Flamefall - ginger she-cat with brown paws, tail and ears with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Ferretpaw - calico tom with blue eyes.

Beerunner - ginger tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**

Antnight - black she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Kits:** Sparrowkit, Joykit and Gorsekit

Missingstream - grey she-cat with pale forest green eye. Expecting kits.

Swanlegs - white she-cat with yellow eyes. Permanent queen.

 **Elders:**

Leafeye - long fured tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Hailsong - sleek grey tom with cream tail and paws.

 **JayClan**

 **Leader:**

Hazelstar - tall tom with cream fur and blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Snakebranch - pure black tom with faded green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Emberblaze - white she-cat with deep ember eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw - light brown tom with darker patches and yellow eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Eaglefrost - old brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Flypaw - black tom with big black eyes.

Twistedsky - old tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Duckpaw - brown, white and grey she-cat with black eyes.

Beechsplash - sleek white she-cat with thin dark brown stripes and forest green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Aspenpaw - brown and white tom with light green eyes.

Rockthorn - grey tom with brown eyes.

Twistedscar - white and grey tom with lime green eyes and scars all over his shoulders.

Blackberry - dark blue she-cat with blue eyes and black underbelly.

Swallownose - white and black she-cat with brown eyes and a small pink nose.

Seedcreek - young light cream tom with blue eyes.

Specksky - young brown spotted she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Nightstone - black she-cat with grey eyes.

 **Kits:** Berrykit, Juniperkit, Sunkit and Thistlekit

 **Elders:**

Plumbriar - old black she-cat with dark purple eyes.

Moleglow - light brown tom with always glowing amber eyes.

Brindledusk - light cream tabby tom with green eyes.

Maplepuddle - reddish she-cat with blue eyes and orange tail.

 **CloverClan**

 **Leader:**

Breezestar - grey tabby tom with light paws and blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Ottersong - sleek grey and brown she-cat with grey eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Bramblepaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Shadegaze - black she-cat with dark green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Flowerpuddle - tall orange and white she-cat with green and blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Marigoldfoot - cream and white she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes.

Mistyglow - white and grey tom with faded blue eyes.

Featherears - light grey tabby tom with white ears and chest with blue eyes.

Pigeonsplash - black and white tom with brown eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Webpaw - black tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Pigeoneyes - black tom with light green eyes.

Cherrybird - small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with

Birdthroat - brown tom with cream chest and warm blue eyes.

Foxblaze - red tom with white chest and tip tail and black paws with brown eyes.

 **Queens:**

Rainbird - very light grey she-cat with beautiful and kind brown eyes.

 **Elders:**

Duckslip - brown and grey stripped tom with green eyes.

Eagleswirl - pure dark brown tom with bright ember eyes.

Ashwing - dark grey blind she-cat with milky-blue eyes.

 **CreekClan:**

 **Leader:**

Ebonystar - ebony colored tom with bright ember eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Hoppaw - little she-cat with blue fur and blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**

Rabbitstone - pale brown and grey she-cat with black eyes and white paws.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Iceshadow - black and white tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Hawktail - brown tabby tom with light brown chest and paws.

Pineear - brown-red she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Beepaw - cream tom with a black patch on his left eye and brown eyes.

Doestripe - light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Leafspot - calico tom with darker chest with an unusual leaf-shape spot and amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:** Yellowpaw - black she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Eaglefire - ginger and brown tom with green eyes.

Rainbrook - grey and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Cedarscar - dark grey tom with blue eyes and scars cross his muzzle.

Cowfoot - black and white she-cat with brown eyes.

Mousejaw - grey-brown she-cat with light stripes over her jaws and grey eyes.

 **Queens:**

Robinheart - red-brown she-cat with white patches over her chest and shoulders with worm blue eyes.

 **Kits:** Pikekit, Rabbitkit, Sheepkit.

Specklehawk - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and chocolate brown eyes.

 **Kits:** Briarkit, Ravenkit, Plumkit, Swallowkit.

Littledream - small pale orange she-cat with unusual and unique markings and green eyes.

 **Kits:** Smokekit.

 **Elders:**

Squirreljaw - bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes.

Ashenwish - grey tom with spots on his back and amber eyes.


	3. The Reaping

In RobinClan' Camp everything was quiet. All the cats were gathered near the Tall Rock.

Dovestar was standing straight and tense. Near her was Swallowthroat, the deputy, and another unknown cat. She presented herself as Scarletwind.

"What a lovely day for the Reaping!" she cheered whit her red fur shining in the sun. "Ah, let's start. I can see how excited you are."

No one was. No one was happy to see their clanmates choose to death. Even the sun was hiding somehow, covered by the clouds, darkening the cleaning.

"She-cats first! Come, come, come. The she-cats old enough line up here." she pointed with her tail and turned around.

The she-cats lines up. Their furs bristled and the muscles tensed. The leader gazed at them with painful eyes. She was sorry for them, everyone was.

"Ah, let's see . . . The she-cat, " she started pausing after every word. "which will join The Hunger Games is . . . the fourth one!" she shouted and turned around.

The fourth cat was a small and young tortoiseshell she-cat. An apprentice. Her amber eyes were wide and it was obvious that her tiny legs were shaking.

Scarletwind was radiating. She almost jumped near the apprentice and pushed her up, on a stone.

Dovestar, on the other hand, had her head down not willing to see the scene. She could hear Flamefall sobbing on probably Leafeye's shoulder.

"Name and age, darling." Scarletwind requested, still smiling.

The apprentice opened her mouth but nothing came. She swallowed her knot and tried again. "O . . . Otterpaw, 7 moons." she whispered.

"Lovely! Now the toms! Faster, faster, line up!" she cheered whit her high-pitched voice, turning around again.

"And . . . the tom which will participate in The Hunger Games is . . . the second one!" she shouted, turning back.

The second tom was a brown senior warrior with faded grey patches. His face was expressionless.

"No!" someone shouted from the crowd. The pain in her voice was too much for Dovestar to handle and she lifted her head, only to see a grey she-cat struggling to reach the Reaping area.

"Missingstream! Don't!" Swallowthroat hissed. "Stay where you are."

The male tribute climed near Otterpaw and stood still. "Moosemist, 34 moons."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Silence!" the small white tom shouted. "How am I supposed to continue the Reaping in this noise!"

Indeed in the JayClan Camp was so much fuss. Cats were running from a place to another, kits were crying and apprentices were talking loudly and with shaking voices.

Hazelstar was way taller than the white tom. His posture was more imposing and calmer. "Cats of JayClan," he started with a serious and thick voice. The cats went instantly quiet. "let Moondust to do it's job. Everybody get ready."

"She-cats, line up! Let's finish this quicker." Moondust said turning around while the long leged she-cats were lining up. "The sixth she-cat! You will join The Hunger Games!"

"No . . ." the black cat near Hazelstar whispered.

The leader turned his head. Snakethroat, his loyal deputy, was staring at the black and white she-cat, the sixth she-cat. Hazelstar wrapped his tail around his deputy's shoulders.

Deep in the crowd, Snakebranch spotted Nightstone, she was consoling Flypaw with tears in her eyes.

"Swallownose, 32 moons." she said in a firm voice but here eyes were lost in exasperation.

"Let's continue, shell we?" asked Moondust in a cranky voice. He turned around and begun. "The male tribute will be the third cat!"

Ah, the third cat. Hazelstar sighted. The third cat was Eaglefrost, the oldest warrior of the Clan.

The brown tom nodded and climbed near Swallownose. "Eaglefrost, 68 moons."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But what if they choose me?" Webpaw complained. "I am nervous, this is my first Reaping. I am not ready for this!"

"They woun't. But if they do that, I will volunteere as a tribute for you." Pigeonsplesh responded leaking his grandson's and apprentice' head.

"Webpaw! Come! It's going to start!" Pigeoneyes called his own son.

Near Breezestar was a strange cat. Her glossy black pelt was mixing with the colours of the forest. Her white tip tail lashed impatience.

"Shall we start, leader? Of course we'll start." she responded herself. "Come on girls, gather here." she turned. "Now, let's see. The she-cat who is going to join The Hunger Games is . . . the first one, why not."

The first cat stepped forward. Her head high and tail straight. The Clan cats knew that the young, small she-cat was just faking her clam. She was scared.

She climbed on a rock. "Cherrybird, 26 moons." she announced in a loud, strong voice.

"Moving on!" Condorsong continue, happy that the female tribute is so young. She turned and waited for males to line up. "The male which will join The Games is . . . the sixth one!"

Much for Condorsong's disappointment, the sixth male was an old one. Then she realized how similar was the tribute compared with Breezestar. She looked up and saw the leader expression. His eyes were lost in thoughts and facing the spot where his son was chosen.

The grey tom with white ears climed near Cherrybird, dominating her with his high and strength. "Featherears, 46 moons."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Line up beauties!" the light brown tom, Kestrelscar, said turning around. "The she-cat who is going to join the Games is . . . the second one!"

The Clan sighted. The black and white she-cat was still young, she had a life to live!

"C . . . Cowf . . . foot, 19 m . . .moons." she rambled.

Ebonystar gazed at Rabbitstone. He know she loved her clanmates like they were her kits.

Meanwhile the toms lined up. "The male tribute witch I choose is the . . . fifth one!"

Rabbitstone moaned, tears covering her face and flooded her eyes. Ebonystar's heart jumped.

The tom stood still, unable to move. He was small and cream with a black patch on his eye.

He stood near the other young tribute and said. "Beepaw, 10 moons."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Reaping part. And don't forget, if you want to be a part of The Hunger Games check my other account Blackflower MistyClan and comment at my story "The Lucky One"**

 **~Blacky**


End file.
